gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Duff McKagan
Michael Andrew "Duff" McKagan, es un músico estadounidense que integró la banda de hard rock, Guns N' Roses, y actualmente forma parte de Loaded y Velvet Revolver. Biografía Primeros años Duff nació un 5 de febrero de 1964, en Seattle, Washington. Es el menor de 8 hermanos (5 hombres y 3 mujeres). A la hora de tocar, su preferencia era la guitarra, aunque sabía tocar la batería. Fue un amigo de la infancia, Henry Stephen, quien lo influyó a tocar el bajo. Henry hizo también las pruebas más adelante para entrar en Guns N' Roses, pero no fue elegido. Duff en su adolescencia tocó en más de 31 bandas, entre ellas: The Fastbacks, The Fartz and 10 Minute Warning. A los 19 años, McKagan, ya era adicto a la heroína, al igual que su novia y su compañero de habitación en Seattle. Luego se mudaría a Los Ángeles. Guns N' Roses Duff Mckagan conoció a Slash y a Steven Adler (que tocaban en Road Crew) por medio de un anuncio: "Se busca bajista que le guste el estilo de Aerosmith". Él respondió al anuncio. Luego de ser aceptado y empezar a tocar; Mckagan conoció a Axl Rose y a Izzy Stradlin de Guns N' Roses. También integraban dicha banda Tracii Guns y Rob Gardner, que más tarde se fueron de gira con Hollywood Rose (ex banda de Axl Rose e Izzy Stradlin) y Duff llamó a Steven Adler y a Slash, que terminó aceptando después de haber sido rechazado por su estilo "bluesy". Esta banda reconocida mundialmente y una de las mejores del mundo entero, fue el comienzo de la gran carrera del bajista. Perteneció a Guns N' Roses hasta el año 1998, año en que se fue por "no aguantar más a Axl Rose". Primer proyecto en solitario En 1993, Duff realizó su primer álbum en solitario, Believe In Me, con el que inició una gira. Duff también ha realizado un álbum con su otra banda, Neurotic Outsiders, también formada por Steve Jones de los Sex Pistols, Matt Sorum compañero en Guns N' Roses, y John Taylor de Duran Duran. Además de cantar domina el bajo, la guitarra, la batería y el piano Duff tocaba siempre el bajo con uñeta y con un sonido metálico característico, que le daba a la banda un sonido único con aquel instrumento. Velvet Revolver En el 2002 McKagan se reunió con dos de sus ex compañeros de Guns N' Roses, Slash y Matt Sorum, para un concierto benéfico. Entonces se les ocurrió formar una banda, para eso reclutaron al guitarrista Dave Kushner y realizaron audiciones para encontrar un cantante. Finalmente eligieron a Scott Weiland (ex Stone Temple Pilots) como el vocalista de la banda que pasó a llamarse Velvet Revolver. Con Velvet Revolver llevan editados dos discos Contraband que vio la luz en el 2004 y Libertad que salió a la venta en el año 2007. Loaded A finales de 2007, McKagan rescata el proyecto Duff McKagan's Loaded, un grupo formado en 1999 por Mike Squires a la guitarra, Jeff Rouse al bajo, Geoff Reading a la batería y el propio Duff como cantante y guitarra. En abril de 2009 editan su cuarto trabajo, Sick, y emprenden una gira mundial. En septiembre de 2009, Duff participó en la grabación de Slash, el primer álbum en solitario de su amigo Slash. Duff aparece en la canción "Watch This" junto a Dave Grohl (Foo Fighters, ex-Nirvana). Equipo El bajo que más utiliza Duff Mckagan es un mid-‘80s Fender Jazz Bass Special blanco-perla. Es el que ha utilizado para todas sus grabaciones. De hecho, su bajo fue lanzado por Fender como una edición especial del artista en octubre del 2007. A McKagan también se ha convertido en un nuevo fan del Fender Aerodyne y de los bajos Duesenberg. También es conocido el bajo Kramer que utilizó en el videoclip de Sweet Child O' Mine y un bajo Les Paul Standard. También usa una Gibson J200 cuando toca la guitarra acústica en canciones como Patience. McKagan ha utilizado amplificadores Gallien-Krueger durante toda su carrera, el primero que utilizó fue el modelo GK400RB. Ya con Guns N’ Roses utilizó cuatro amplificadores Gallien-Krueger 800RB. Actualmente usa un amplificador Gallien- Krueger 2001RB. La señal pasa luego a cuatro GK 4x10RBH que le dan dieciséis altavoces y que hacen el sonido salga con una potencia de 2000 vatios. El casi siempre utiliza el chorus; para ello utiliza una pedalera Yamaha SPX-90 o un pedal Boss. Otro efecto que ha utilizado ha sido la distorsión del pedal Z-vex Wooley Mammoth. Discografía * Vains ** School Jerks * Fastbacks ** It´s your Birthday * Sillykillers ** Not that time again * Fartz ** You we see you crawling * Guns N' Roses (1985-1998) ** Live Like A Suicide 1987 ** Appetite for Destruction 1987 ** G N' R Lies 1988 ** Use Your Illusion I 1991 ** Use Your Illusion II 1991 ** The Spaghetti Incident? 1993 ** Live Era: '87-'93 1999 ** Greatest Hits 2004 * Duff McKagan ** Believe in Me ** Punk Rock Song ** Man In The Meadow * Neurotic Outsiders(1995-1997), (1999), (2006) ** Neurotic Outsiders ** Jerk ** Angelina * 10 Minute Warning ** 10 Minute Warning * Loaded(1999-2002), (2008-hoy) ** Live Episode (1999) ** Dark Days (2001) ** Wasted Heart EP (2008) ** Sick (2009) * Velvet Revolver(2002-hoy) ** Contraband 2004 ** Libertad 2007 Colaboraciones * Iggy Pop- Brick By Brick (1990) * Peace Choir- Give Peace A Chance * Fastbacks- The Question Is No * Corey Hart- Attitude & Virtue * Gilby Clarke- Pawnshop Guitars * Slash's Snakepit-It's 5 O' Clock Somewhere * The Outpatience-Anxious Disease (Japan) * Teddy Andreadis-Innocent Loser * Izzy Stradlin-117º * Izzy Stradlin-Ain't It A Bitch * Izzy Stradlin-Ride On * The Presidents Of The United States Of America -Freaked Out And Small * The Racketeers-Mad For The Racket * Mark Lanegan-Field Songs * Izzy Stradlin- River * Izzy Stradlin- Underground (Promo) * Zilch-Sky Jin * Zilch-Charlie's Children (CD Single) * Izzy Stradlin-On Down The Road (Japan) * Burden Brothers-Queen O' Spades * Alien Crime Syndicate- Break The Record * Hulk-Soundtrack * Mark Lanegan-Bubblegum * Slash-''Slash & Friends'' Referencias Enlaces externos * Twitter de Duff McKagan * Sitio oficial de Velvet Revolver * Facebook de Duff McKagan Categoría:Integrantes de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Miembros Categoría:Bajistas